Episode Two: Human Universe
by Time Lord Sage
Summary: Sage, Rarity, and Twilight travel to New York city.


{Episode Two: Human Universe}

[Inside the TARDIS, Sage, Rarity, and Twilight stand around the console]

Sage: "So now that I have gotten control over the flight system, where shall we go?"

Rarity: "Hmm…."

Twilight: "Well."

[Rarity and Twilight look at each other, then at Sage]

Rarity and Twilight: "We want to go where you're from."

[Sage looks at them both in shock]

Sage: "You mean you want to go to my universe?"

[Rarity and Twilight both smile and nod]

Sage: "Well that's going to be a little bit to pull off, well actually a big bit, but I can do it."

[Sage pulls on some leavers and checks the screens]

Rarity: "Something wrong darling?"

Sage: "Just trying to locate another space storm. The TARDIS is going to need a lot more power to make the universal jump."

Twilight: "I'm guessing that's not really easy to do, is it?"

Sage: "Oh it's easy, when you are able to locate one…."

[The TARDIS alarm blares and Rarity and Twilight cover their ears]

Twilight: "What is that noise?!"

Rarity: "It's so dreadful!"

[Sage holds on to the console]

Sage: "The TARDIS knows what I'm trying to do and she really does not like it!"

[The TARDIS bounces around and shakes]

Sage: "Ah ha! Found it! Oh look at you, you beautiful space storm."

[Sage looks at Rarity and Twilight]

Sage: "Grab onto something now!"

[Rarity and Twilight cling to Sage]

Sage: "Not me!"

[The TARDIS spins rapidly as it enters the storm and is struck by space lightning]

Twilight: "I do not like this at all!"

Rarity: "Me either!"

Sage: "Come on baby! You can do it!"

[A bright light engulfs the TARDIS]

Sage: "Let's do it to it!"

[Rarity, Twilight, and Sage all scream as the TARDIS zips through the storm]

[The TARDIS lands in New York on Earth in the Human universe]

Sage: "Ugh…. Are you two…? Oh my…"

[Rarity, Twilight and Sage are now in human form, but they are both naked while Sage is wearing his purple suit, a black tie, black dress shoes, and a pony tail holder in his green hair]

[Rarity and Twilight both look at each other with shocked looks on their faces]

Rarity: "What are we? Are we human now? Twilight your horn is missing."

Twilight: "It appears your horn is gone as well, but I'm guessing that humans don't have them and normally wear clothes, right Sage?"

[Sage is facing away from the girls while pointing down a hallway]

Sage: "That's right, now please go down that hall, take a left, and the wardrobe is the third door on your left."

Rarity: "Oh… ok darling."

Twilight: "So it isn't normal for humans to be uh…"

Sage: "No it's not, now please go put on some clothes."

[Rarity and Twilight get up, walk down the hall and enter the wardrobe]

Sage: "I'll never understand women."

[Sage calibrates the TARDIS and checks the location of where they have landed]

Sage: "New York? Well that can't be right. I was aiming for London, but no big deal."

[Rarity and Twilight come back to the TARDIS console wearing clothes]

Rarity: "So Sage, what do you think of my new human look?"

[Sage looks over to see Rarity wearing dark purple dress and black high heels]

Sage: "Uh…"

Twilight: 'What do you think of my look Sage?"

[Rarity moves aside so that Sage can see Twilight wearing blue jeans, a black long sleeve shirt with white tennis shoes]

Sage: "Yes, yes. You both look lovely. Now what do you say we venture out and you can see the human world?"

[Rarity and Twilight glare at Sage]

Sage: "What?"

[Rarity and Twilight both sigh]

Sage: "Well, shall we go?"

Rarity and Twilight: "Certainly!"

[All three walk toward the TARDIS door and Sage opens it while sunlight shines in]

Sage: "Welcome to Earth."

[Rarity and Twilight walk outside the TARDSIS with their mouths agape]

Twilight: "This is amazing!"

Rarity: "I certainly agree darling."

Sage: "I'd knew you girls would love coming here, I do have a knack for these sort of things."

Rarity: "Says the Time Lord who crashed into my house."

Sage: "I told you that was an act…."

[Rarity laughs and hits Sages right shoulder]

Rarity: "I'm just teasing you darling."

[Twilight giggles]

Sage: "Very funny Rarity."

Rarity: "So where are you going to take us first in this city?"

Sage: 'Well the cities name is 'New York' and we are going to go eat."

[Sage starts walking]

Sage: "Follow me ladies."

[Rarity and Twilight catch up to Sage and hold his arms while smiling]

Rarity: "There are so many humans in this city."

Sage: "Well this is one of the biggest cities on this planet so yeah there would be a lot of humans here."

Twilight: "So where are we going, Sage?"

Sage: "I'm taking you to a very nice vegetarian restaurant, they do not serve meat."

Rarity: "Humans eat meat?"

Sage: "Yes they do."

Twilight: "What kind of meat are you talking about?"

Sage: "Uh well, you're probably better off not knowing."

Rarity and Twilight: 'Oh…."

[All three walk down the street and end up at the door of the restaurant that Sage had mentioned earlier]

Sage: "Here we are."

[Rarity and Twilight look inside the restaurant]

Rarity: "Oh, so many people are in there."

Twilight: "I'm sure Sage will protect us if anything happens, right Sage?"

Sage: "Why certainly, I would never let anything bad happen to either of you."

[Rarity and Twilight both blush and smile]

Sage: "What is with you two?"

Rarity and Twilight: "Oh nothing."

[They both giggle]

Sage: "Ok…. Well let's get a table and get some food."

[Sage escorts Rarity and Twilight to a table and sit down. Rarity and Twilight sit next to each other while Sage sits across from them]

Sage: "Would you like me to order our food for us?"

[Rarity and Twilight both nod]

Sage: "Alright then, I'll be right back."

[Sage gets up, walks up to the waiter and orders three veggie burgers then goes back and sits down at the table, only now Rarity is sitting next to Sage]

Sage: "Did you not want to sit next to Twilight, Rarity?"

Rarity: "I'd much rather sit with you, Sage."

[Sage raises his brow in confusion]

Twilight: "Sage."

[Twilight gets up and pulls Sage away from the table so that Rarity can't hear them talk]

Sage: "What's the matter Twilight?"

Twilight: "Nothing at all, it's just…"

Sage: "It's just what, Twilight?"

Twilight: "It's just that, I think Rarity likes you."

Sage: 'Well I do have that effect on most people, well a lot of people actually."

Twilight: "No, no. Ugh, that's not what I mean. Rarity really, really likes you, a lot."

[Sage looks at Rarity then back at Twilight]

Sage: "But I only met her a few days ago. How can she like me like that already?"

Twilight: "Have you never heard of love at first sight?"

Sage: "Oh dear goodness…"

[The waiter walks to Sage]

Waiter: "Your order is ready sir."

Sage "Oh um, thank you."

Twilight: "Sage."

Sage: "Yes?"

Twilight: "Don't let Rarity know that you know that she likes you, ok?"

Sage: "I don't think that will be a problem."

[Sage and Twilight sit back down at the table with Rarity along with their food]

Rarity: "Have a nice little chat, Twilight?"

Twilight: "Oh uh, yes."

Rarity: "What did the two of you talk about?"

Twilight: "Oh just how the TARDIS works and all that."

Rarity: "Ah, I see. Well shall we eat now? This food looks delicious."

Sage "It sure does."

Twilight: "I totally agree."

[All three of them eat their food and after some time, finish their veggie burgers]

Sage: "My, my, my. That was good."

Rarity: "Mmmm, yes it was."

Twilight: "I'm so full."

[Twilight burps loudly]

Twilight: "Oh…. Excuse me."

[Sage and Rarity look at Twilight then laugh hysterically]

Twilight: "Don't laugh…"

[Twilight starts laughing as well]

[After a bit, all three stop laughing]

Sage: "Well I think we should be heading back to your universe now."

[Rarity and Twilight both groan]

Twilight: "Really, so soon?"

Rarity: "I was just starting to like my human form."

[Sage gets up]

Sage: "Yes well if we stay here for too long, bad things will happen."

Twilight: "What kind of bad things?"

Sage: "Well my universe could collapse in on itself and cease to exist."

Rarity: "That sounds really bad."

Sage: "Very bad actually."

[Rarity and Twilight get up]

Sage: "Right, let's get going."

[All three walk back to the TARDIS, Sage opens the door]

Sage: "You know the plan girls, hold on tight."

[Rarity and Twilight cling to the railing and brace themselves]

Sage: "Let's do it to it."

[Sage pulls some leavers and flies the TARDIS back through the space storm, as all three of them turn back into ponies; Sage lands the TARDIS outside of Rarity's house]

Sage: "Ha! Well that went much better than before…"

[Rarity and Twilight are both upside down on the floor]

Twilight: "Geez, learn to drive will you?"

Rarity: "I don't feel so well darling."

Sage: 'Uh yeah, sorry about that. I'm still trying to get the hang of things."

[Rarity and Twilight get up and walk toward the door]

Twilight: (yawns) "Well I'm very tired after all of that. I'll come by and see you again sometime Rarity."

Rarity: "All right dear."

[Twilight looks back at Sage and points to Rarity with her eyes then turns and leaves the TARDIS]

Rarity: "So Sage, where will be staying while you're here in Ponyville?"

Sage: "I figured I would stay in the TARDIS, why? Did you have something else in mind?"

[Rarity blushes and walks outside the TARDIS]

Rarity: "Oh no, not really."

[Sage raises his brow]

Sage: "Are you sure that there is nothing you want to tell me?"

Rarity: "Nope, nothing at all."

[Sage smiles and looks at the screens on the TARDIS console]

Sage: "Rarity."

[Rarity turns around to look at Sage]

Rarity: "Yes?"

Sage: "I'll see you again. I promise I will not leave this spot until I see you tomorrow morning."

[Rarity blushes a deeper red and turns around, walks inside her house, comes back out, goes inside the TARDIS, and puts a light blue scarf around Sages neck]

Rarity: "It gets a bit chilly at night so I made this for you while you were asleep before."

[Rarity walks back out of the TARDIS]

Rarity: "Goodnight darling."

Sage: "Thank you very much and goodnight."

Rarity: "You are very welcome dear."

[Rarity closes the TARDIS door and goes inside her house then lies on her bed and slowly falls asleep]

Sage: "This is a very lovely scarf and it goes well with my purple suit if I do say so myself."

[Sage blushes as he holds up the scarf that is around his neck to get a closer look at it]

Sage: "Rarity…"

[Sage holds the scarf close to his chest]

Sage: "What is this feeling that I'm experiencing? It's warm and fuzzy. I've never felt anything like this before. I quite like and I'm feeling it in both of my hearts."

{End of Episode Two}


End file.
